


Then Just when You Least Expect It, It Comes Sneaking Up on You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm pretty sure that the two of us can put our heads together and come up with more interesting topics to ponder.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Just when You Least Expect It, It Comes Sneaking Up on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Feels like Heaven series, in which I chronicle the awesome love affair of Olivia Benson and Ed Tucker. Also, this is my 100th SVU fic. I started last September, never really imagining that I’d be here. I want to send out so much love for all the people who have read the fics, left kudos, comments, and engaged in such amazing conversations about these characters. It’s because of you that I'm still doing it and loving it. The title comes from the Bonnie Raitt song, Not the Only One.

The stop on the A train was about two blocks from Camille, which was on 152nd Street in the Sugar Hill neighborhood of Harlem. It had been there since 1965 but this was the first time Olivia was going there for brunch. It was a beautiful day so she took her time walking. There were plenty of people around, many dressed in their Sunday best. The area’s churches were letting out so it was a parade of happy kids, chatting parents, and amazing hats. 

As soon as she rounded the corner she saw Ed, even though the restaurant was halfway down the block. He was standing near a parking kiosk dressed in head to toe black. Something about him still said cop; Liv was sure in his sleep he still looked like a cop. She didn’t want to smile too much but found it was impossible to stop. Soon he caught sight of her and a smile spread across his face as well. Apparently it was contagious.

“Hi.” She said when they were close enough to speak.

“Hi. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Liv dressed in a lavender skirt, a purple v-neck blouse with three-quarter inch sleeves, and purple sling back pumps. Her hair was pulled up, the spring breeze playing in the loose wisps around her face.

“Are those for me?” she pointed to the flowers Ed was carrying.

“I actually bought them for our server but since I'm on the spot now…” he handed them to her. “They're camellias.”

“Tell me you're not a botanist in your spare time.” Olivia inhaled their scent. “They're lovely and smell beautiful.”

“I read a lot, and yes flowers are one of my hobbies. It’s relaxing.”

“I don’t know what to do with you.” She said as they walked to the door. Ed held it open for her.

“There's a suggestion box at 1PP. It’s literally titled what the hell do we do with Ed Tucker. You might be able to find some ideas in there.”

000

The server’s name was Desiree. Ed made sure he knew it so he could always call her by her name. He was affable and chatty when she came to their table. They ordered a pitcher of mimosas after Desiree described their brunch specials and the world famous brunch buffet. Norah Jones live played over a stereo system that made it sound as if they were at the show.

The restaurant was filled with lovers, families, and friends. Liv took a deep breath, deciding that being at ease was best for all parties involved. She had invited him after all. How bad would it be to clam up now? Ed smiled at her when Desiree walked away. 

She'd seen him do that more in the last few months than she had in the 13 years she’d known him. Ed Tucker never smiled. Sometimes he scowled but usually he had a steely, neutral expression. It was the face that made Liv unsure if she was being crazy when she first thought he might be flirting with her. Mastering that face was probably a class CIA agents took.

“So, how is Noah?” Ed asked.

“He's good. Today he and Molly, his weekend sitter if we need one, are going to do some city exploring. Its perfect weather for an adventure. I’ll get him all to myself later on for mommy time.”

“You light up when you talk about him.”

“Don’t most mothers?” Liv asked.

“Probably.” He nodded.

“Aren’t you a father, Tucker? Tell me about your kids.”

He always seemed to be one up on her and it was time to level the playing field. She wanted to get to know Ed Tucker. That was the only way any of this, whatever it was, would actually work.

“Let's get some food and then we’ll talk. I hope you brought your appetite.”

“All I had this morning was toast and coffee to reserve space. This might not be pretty.”

“Impossible.” Ed said.

Liv pretended to glare at him and then rolled her eyes. Was he a natural flirt? It seemed like second nature to him since they started having more personal conversations. This man was nothing like the IAB lieutenant. How could those two halves make a whole and just how interesting was the complete Ed Tucker package? As they walked over to the large buffet, Ed placed his hand gently on her back.

“Is that alright?” he pulled away quickly. It was something that he hadn’t even thought about asking until he'd already done it. One thing he knew about Olivia was she didn’t like having her space invaded without express permission. He didn’t plan on making that mistake again.

“It was fine, but thank you for asking.”

“I'm always going to ask until I know what's alright and what isn't.”

000

“Cait is my youngest, she's 14 now. Then Jason is 16 and Sean is 19…he lives with me.”

Ed cut a bit of his medium rare New York strip steak. He'd also special ordered an egg white and spinach omelet and had a healthy helping of hash browns.

“How long have you been divorced?” Liv asked.

She had the grits, recommended by Ed, along with scrambled eggs, turkey sausage, and a biscuit with blackberry jam.

“It’s been a decade now.” He replied.

“Your kids were really young.”

“They were.” Ed nodded. “It was a tough situation and transition for them. Betsy, my ex-wife, remarried soon after and the kids were in limbo. I made sure that no matter how involved I was in my work that being a father came first. I didn’t always succeed. But it’s one of the reasons I waited as long as I did to take the lieutenant’s exam; I could've done it years before but I would've taken on a much heavier work load. I'm grateful that I'm close to all of my kids.”

“Do you find you're raising yourself?” Liv asked.

“Sean is the more laid back version of me…he reminds me of my 16 year old self. We have our moments, but I love that kid to pieces. Cait’s coming into her own as a teenage girl so I constantly teeter between terrified and fascinated. Jason has his mother’s personality so we struggle sometimes but I always make sure to find some common ground. As the parent it’s your job to put the extra foot forward. You should never make your child have to come to you for love.”

“You mentioned that you read a lot about flowers. What else do you like to read? I have no time for books; I wish I did.”

“When I read fiction it’s almost always mysteries. A good Harlan Coban or Robert B. Parker can keep me glued to the page all night. I've recently gotten into reading plays too. Cait was doing a paper of Wendy Wasserstein and that started it. 

“For non-fiction I love military history, books about different countries and cultures, like the Vikings, the Huns, the Moors, that kind of thing. I do read a little botany from time to time. One of the great things when reading about plants and animals is etymology of their species and what they may have evolved from. How are your grits?”

“Amazing. I really didn’t remember what they tasted like; it’s been about 30 years since I last had them. We were in South Carolina at an away game when I was in college.”

“What sport did you play?” Ed asked.

“I was a forward on the Siena College field hockey team…I could play left or right position. In my junior year I was co-captain. So in South Carolina was the last time I had grits. It wasn’t a bad experience, I remember that. Unfortunately bad tastes and memories stick around much longer than good ones do.”

“That’s not always the case. I will never forget the first time I had steak and lobster. It was an important day in my life and such a good memory for me and my dad.”

“I stand corrected.” Liv smiled.

“I never got the chance to tell you that I'm sorry you're losing Amaro. The paperwork came over to 1PP last week about his short-term disability and pension. He and I aren’t friends but I've had the same partner for a very long time; they become family. I feel partially responsible, having to tell you that he'd never be a sergeant.”

“I'm glad it came from you and not someone else. Nick is like family and I know he’ll be happy with the change of direction and scenery. I'm going to miss him but our lives were changing. If I pass the exam I'm going to have my own squad and be out on the street a lot less. Everything else I'm putting into being a good mother to Noah.”

“Have you thought about your second whip?” Ed asked. “You really don’t want Dodds to pick for you. He’ll stick a stooge in your squad in a heartbeat.”

“We’re not going to talk about work.” Olivia shook her head. “I'm pretty sure that the two of us can put our heads together and come up with more interesting topics to ponder.”

“Well, the other night my son and I began debating about the greatest American band of the modern era, which would be since the advent of rock and roll. Would you like to weigh in with your thoughts?”

***

“Taking me home puts you even more out of the way from your place than coming to Harlem did.” Olivia said as they stopped walking at a red light.

“What kind of men did you date that didn’t take you to your door afterwards? Ed asked. “I mean unless you told them not to, which you haven’t said to me. It’s even more essential to do so when you're having a nice time and just don’t want the afternoon to end.”

“You're pretty stuck on this being a date, aren’t you?”

“I think it’s entirely a matter of semantics.”

“Hmm. Maybe I would be more willing to look favorably upon you if you would've let me slide on Fleetwood Mac.” Liv slipped her arm in his as they walked down the streets of Tribeca. A quick glance saw Ed doing his best to conceal his grin.

“Five members, Olivia, 60% of whom are not American. Their most popular album has the British spelling and they aren’t doing that to seem sophisticated, and the songwriter of their most #1 hits is British. It’s a no. Your contribution of the Smashing Pumpkins and subsequent reasons why was inspiring. I think R.E.M. both came before them and have them beat on your 2 main reasons though.”

“I think I'm shocked that you're in an R.E.M. fan. The world is getting stranger by the minute.”

“Sean is the R.E.M. fan. I'm just the dad. I can say that after hearing it 1000 times that the _Monster_ album is a fine piece of rock music.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Liv said.

“I won't.” Ed shook his head. “Why did we get off the train seven blocks from where you live instead of less than two? Not that I mind the walk but…”

“I had more sausages than even I anticipated.” She laughed. “Though I enjoyed every bite, it’s better to walk some of it off. Plus when the weather is beautiful like this I just want to be outside and not underground.”

“And it’s been a rainy spring thus far. The sunshine today is nice.”

“I had a nice afternoon.”

“I was on my best behavior.”

“Most of the time.” Liv said.

“That’s the best I can do.”

“It doesn’t seem fair that I'm just getting to know this side of you.” 

They were a block and a half from her apartment and Liv had no idea how this date was going to end. She was still alternating in her head between calling it a date and just brunch. Just because a man and a woman spent time together did not mean they were dating. If a man and a woman spent time together and the women found herself increasingly attracted to the man…what in the hell was that called?

“I think everything happens the way it’s supposed to.” Ed said. “I can't imagine, and you can tell me if I'm being presumptive, but I can't imagine you're the kind of person someone wants to lose. Our past shows that it couldn’t have gone down any other way.”

“And now?”

“Let's find out.” Ed shrugged. “I'm game.”

Liv didn’t even know what that meant. She knew what the words meant but what was the implication? Was she actually going to date Ed Tucker? Would they get serious? Would he get friendly with her son? Would they be sexually intimate? 

OK, if she thought about fucking Ed Tucker her mind would never stop. It had been so long since she’d been intimate with anyone. This was the same man that she and her fellow detectives called Mother Tucker behind his back on more than one occasion. Everyone had, she was sure of it. If she didn’t have butterflies in her stomach right now, Liv would've fell over and laughed at the thought of anything other than loathing him. 

Nothing was more outrageous than the opposite of loathing him. Except maybe how much her life had changed in the past three years, in particular the last year. Liv changed, if not then she wouldn’t have survived. Who's to say that Tucker hadn’t? She knew that he had, saw it with her own eyes. Liv was mostly joking—flirting?—when she asked was he getting soft in his old age. They had both been cops for so long that it could really skew one’s view of the world. 

Ed’s response was maybe. Liv didn’t think anything could make Tucker less of a relentless bloodhound when it came to his work, even those who hated him knew he was on the fast track to IAB captain. But it was clear that he'd learned to stop looking at every situation in black and white. Maybe things had changed in his personal life, they surely had in hers. Was that something that Olivia wanted to explore?

“I'm right up here, so…” she stopped walking a few steps from the corner near her block.

“Do you not want me to see where you live?” he asked in a joking manner.

“You're internal affairs, Tucker, I think you know where I live.”

“That does take the intrigue out of things, doesn’t it?”

“Not really.” Liv shook her head. “I just don’t want…the sitter and Noah…”

“It’s alright, Olivia. I had a wonderful time and I want to see you again if you’d like that.”

“Things are about to get really busy for me. I have to study for the lieutenant’s exam, I'm short-staffed at the precinct…I don't know.”

“I understand. Just call me, or I’ll call you. Maybe next week?”

“Yeah.” That was nice and noncommittal so Liv would leave it at that. No promises until she had some idea what she might be getting herself into. “So I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah.” Ed nodded.

She went to walk away but Ed took gentle hold of her hand. Liv looked at him, not quite knowing what to say. He pulled her closer, stepped forward to meet her halfway, and kissed her. While it could be described as chaste it was also more than friendly. Fin had never kissed her, neither had Bayard Ellis or Rafael Barba. When it was over, Liv looked down at their joined hands before slipping away from him.

“Goodbye.”

“See ya.”

There was no way that Liv was going to turn around because she was well aware that he was watching her. Ed was old school, if he couldn’t walk her to her door he would at least make sure she got there safely. Also, she didn’t want to see the look on his face. Her instinct told her it was smug satisfaction but Liv thought it might be something different. 

And she wasn’t sure she was ready to know just yet. So she let her fingers play across her lips, where the taste of him still lingered, and wondered what would happen next. Things always got the most interesting as the temperature rose. It was happening around Olivia and inside of her as well.

***


End file.
